Magia
by Carowl
Summary: ¿Cómo descubrió Hermione Granger que ella podía hacer magia? ¿Y gracias a qué fue? Incluso en ese gran descubrimiento, los libros jugaron un papel importante.


******DISCLAIMER:** todos los nombres, lugares y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_. _Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con las imaginaciones de alguien) es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Magia**

Hermione Granger tiene nueve años y ya ha leído más libros que todos sus compañeros de clase _juntos_. Leer es lo que más le gusta hacer; a veces, puede pasar el día entero arrellanada en el sofá de la sala con un libro como única compañía. Al principio, sus padres la urgían a que buscara otro pasatiempo, pero pronto desistieron; ahora lo máximo que hacen es soltar un gruñido cuando su hija les pide libros cuando salen de compras.

–¡Hermione! ¡Te compramos uno la semana pasada! –suelen decir, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero aun así lo dicen. Es como una especie de ritual ya para ellos, como si quisieran aparentar que no se rendirán sin luchar.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo terminé –suele contestar ella.

Así que al final, le compran un libro. A los señores Granger les preocupa un poco que pronto ya no quede espacio en su casa para más libros… siempre pueden amontonarlos en el piso, pero ésa es una idea inconcebible para Hermione; también les preocupa que algún día su hija lea todos los libros que hay y no queden más por comprar; no les preocupa el dinero, ambos son dentistas y ganan lo suficiente como para comprar un libro a la semana, pero les preocupa que ya no haya libros, porque saben que ellos hacen a Hermione más feliz que cualquier otra cosa o persona.

En su corta vida, la pequeña señorita Granger ha leído ya un montón de autores: desde Verne hasta Dickens, pero su favorito sin duda es Roald Dahl. ¡Ha leído sus libros un montón de veces! Sus favoritos son _Las brujas_ y _Matilda._ Los dos le gustan porque existe la magia en ellos, ¡magia! El simple sonido de la palabra hace a Hermione sonreír. A veces, suele imaginar que pasan cosas mágicas a su alrededor, como aquella vez en clase de matemáticas hacía un año.

Era el examen final, para el que había estudiado casi tres días enteros y se sentía preparada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su lápiz en casa. Buscó en su mochila, pero no tenía ningún otro lápiz, le pidió a sus compañeros pero estaba prohibido prestarse cosas, se agachó con la esperanza de encontrar uno olvidado en el suelo, e incluso volvió a buscar en su mochila, por si no había visto bien, pero no había lápiz. Entonces, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y el susto amenazaba con invadirla, volteó a su escritorio y se encontró con su lápiz, colocado en la parte de arriba, donde ella estaba segura de que no había habido algo unos segundos atrás. Hermione se lo contó a sus padres claro está, pero ellos le restaron importancia al asunto.

–No fue magia, Hermione –contestó su mamá, distraída– la magia sólo está en los libros… ¿vives tú en un libro?

–No –respondió la niña.

–Ahí está, cielo, seguro fue tu imaginación y el lápiz siempre había estado ahí…

El recuerdo de aquella plática aún hace enojar a Hermione, por eso no suele pensar mucho en el hecho de que en el mundo real no existe la magia (sólo la imaginación, al parecer) y mejor se concentra en los maravillosos libros. Ahora, está releyendo _Matilda_ por enésima vez. Hace varios años decidió que ése es su libro favorito en el mundo, no sólo le gusta por la bonita historia que tiene, sino también porque Matilda le recuerda un poco a ella misma, por eso de que las dos aman leer. Claro que Matilda puede hacer magia y ella no.

"_El vaso se tambaleó de nuevo._" lee, emocionada, aquella es su escena preferida del libro "_Empujó mentalmente con más fuerza deseando que sus ojos emitieran más poder. Y entonces, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que ella apenas pudo ver lo que sucedía, el vaso comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás…_" [*****]

De pronto, Hermione levanta la vista del libro, una idea extraña se ha colado en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si ella también intentara mover cosas con la mente? ¿Se moverían las cosas o todo se quedaría quieto? A pesar de que ha leído _Matilda _ miles de veces, nunca ha intentado aquello… quizá porque su mamá sonaba muy convencida cuando le dijo que la magia sólo existía en los libros, como _Matilda_. Pero… ¿y si su mamá está equivocada?

Con una mueca de decisión en el rostro, la niña coloca su libro favorito en uno de los brazos del sofá y se fija en el pesado librero que se encuentra frente a ella. Lentamente, cierra los ojos y se concentra en un solitario libro que se encuentra en un extremo de la última repisa… tal vez pueda llevarlo hacia el otro lado.

Entrecierra los ojos, concentrando su mente en el libro y murmura:

–Muévete, muévete.

Nada sucede.

De nuevo, se concentra en el libro, recordando cómo se siente Matilda cuando empieza a mover el vaso e intentando sentirlo ella misma. Pero lo único que empieza a sentir es que sus ojos le pican, por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Hermione los ignora y se concentra en el libro, un gran sentimiento de enojo y decepción comienza a crecer en su estómago. Enojo porque no existe la magia en el mundo y decepción porque no puede mover el libro como Matilda.

Su concentración aumenta.

–Muévete, muévete.

El libro sigue tan quieto como siempre.

El enojo y la decepción crecen y crecen en su estómago, hasta subir a su pecho.

Más concentración.

–¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

El libro no obedece.

El enojo y la decepción alcanzan su garganta, que se cierra con un nudo al tiempo que los ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Se concentra, se concentra como nunca antes.

–¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

¿Es su imaginación o el libro se balanceó un poco? No, seguro fue su imaginación, porque la magia no existe.

El sentimiento de enojo y decepción crece tanto que llega a sus ojos llorosos y explota en forma de lagrimones que corren veloces por las mejillas de Hermione. Está furiosa, no recuerda haber estado tan furiosa antes, ni siquiera cuando sus padres regalaron a Heckles, su gato, pero ahora… ahora tiene tantas ganas de tirar todos los libros del librero y patear el cómodo sofá en el que está sentada ¡porque la magia no existe! Pero sus ojos no se apartan del solitario libro de la última repisa, todo es su culpa, por no moverse.

Está furiosa, furiosa…

Entonces, sin que ella lo esperase o lo anticipase, el libro sale disparado hacia el otro extremo del librero, donde se golpea con un ruido seco y cae al piso justo enfrente de la niña.

Hermione suelta un grito aterrador, de sorpresa y de susto a partes iguales. Su corazón está latiendo a mil por hora, como cuando corre por el patio de la escuela en clase de Educación Física. ¡El libro se movió! ¡El libro se golpeó contra el otro extremo! ¡Y ella lo hizo! ¡Ella lo hizo con sus ojos igual que Matilda! ¡Magia! ¡Magia! ¡MAGIA!

–¿Qué sucedió? –chilla su mamá, entrando a la sala, asustada.

–¿Estás bien? –inquiere su papá, a su vez. Ambos miran a su pequeña hija riendo y llorando, mientras señala el librero.

–Magia –es la única respuesta de Hermione, con una pizca de emoción y asombro en su voz. Ahora sabe que la magia _sí_ existe en el mundo real, y que su vida no volverá a ser la misma después de ese descubrimiento.

* * *

_Notas finales: _

La idea original para el one-shot la saqué de un post de tumblr, me pareció muy genial que la primer experiencia real de Hermione con la magia haya sido por culpa de los libros.

La parte marcada con [*****] es un fragmento de _Matilda _de Roald Dahl.


End file.
